Power Exchange
by Schizzar
Summary: Lyon is bored of his studies and Ephraim is more than willing to be a distraction. But Lyon is sick and tired of being dominated. Rated for heavy limes.


**Part of my mission to fill the world with Fire Emblem fics is this lovely gem. ^^ I was torn between making it PWP and actually giving it a plot so...if you squint you might see some plot going on. But don't count on it. Ahead you will find some really heavy limes between two guys so if that squicks you, stop reading. I don't own Fire Emblem and reviews are loved!**

Lyon opened the large tome, sneezing at the dust that emerged. Really, the amount of dust that caked the books in his father's library did nothing for his health, and yet the books contained the only thing that made him somewhat useful in a fight. Propping his head up on one hand, he lazily turned the page, fighting the urge to stretch in the hot sun that streamed through the windows. The words danced on the page, as if not wanting to be read, and Lyon's focus began to run away. He tried regardless, commanding the words to stay where they were so he could read them, but it seemed luck was not on his side. Especially since a further distraction decided to make itself known.

"I see you've been held captive by your books all day again," a teasing voice said, echoing off the large marble walls.

Lyon gave a heavy sigh and shut the book. "Hello Ephraim. Can I help you?"

The tall youth took a seat beside him, and Lyon bit back the twinge of jealousy that rushed through him. The other teen was sweating and flushed, no doubt from a workout in the training field with Duessel or another of his father's generals. How he wished he could be the one with all the power. Then again, why be angry when the prince was becoming a much-needed distraction?

"How was training?"

Ephraim grinned as he ran a hand through his teal colored hair. "Excellent. Grado's soldiers fight so much differently than us. It's good to be able to learn all the different techniques when I'm visiting."

"I should travel to Renais sometime, study up on your magics," Lyon said.

"You need to get your nose out of these musty old books," Ephraim scoffed, shoving the tome away and leaning across the table so he took up all of Lyon's view. "Come out and train with me sometime."

Lyon glanced to the side. "You know I'm much to frail to try something like that. I'm...I'm not useful. I think my father likes seeing you here because you're showing me what I could be if I weren't so..."

Ephraim frowned as the young mage trailed off. "You're strong in your own right, Lyon. I'm sure you're going to be a great leader one day if you keep at it. I'm not so thick headed as to not realize how powerful mages are."

"I appreciate the thought," Lyon said. "I just wish everyone felt that way."

Ephraim shifted. "I don't get it. Grado's always had the strongest magic users. Why would your father be disappointed?"

Lyon shrugged. "Who know? Enough of this talk. It's depressing, and feeling sad on such a nice day is a true waste."

"If you insist. So how shall I distract you from your studies?" Ephraim smirked. "And should I expect to have a large book slammed against my head when your tutor finds out I've been so...distracting?"

Lyon couldn't help but flush at the warrior's words. It was common, by this point, for them to get a little carried away when they were alone. It was nothing more than curiosity, Lyon told himself, the heated kisses and frantic touches they often shared. The first time, Ephraim had simply kissed him on the lips, once, saying he wondered what it was like to kiss someone. Lyon had stared at him, spluttering, demanding to know why Ephraim hadn't bothered to kiss someone else.

Ephraim had replied that there was no one else _to_ kiss, no one else he trusted the way he did Lyon. And so it had become something they just did when they were bored. When they were curious or frustrated.

"I think I can afford a break." Lyon leaned closer, then pressed their lips tightly together. Ephraim's hand twisted in the lilac colored hair, his firm grasp pressing him close as his tongue plunged in to take a taste.

The lance wielder tugged him up and onto his lap, one arm wrapping around his waist to support him. The voluminous robes tangled around Lyon's limbs, making it difficult to move, so he instead had to just let the prince do with him as he would. The first kisses they had shared had been clumsy, but with practice they had learned just what would turn the other into melting butter in their hands.

Ephraim's mouth left his to press a tight kiss to his jaw, then his neck. Moments later, he was pushed back onto the table so he was sitting atop the two tomes he had been reading.

"Ephra-"

The prince cut his question off with a kiss then slid down onto his knees. "I want to try something for you Lyon. I think you'll like it."

His robes were parted with ease and he shivered as Ephraim tugged his soft trousers down to his knees. Blushing, he looked away as the prince's hand touched his bare arousal. This was nothing new, though the place was.

"What if we get...nnn, caught?" Lyon managed to pant out as Ephraim's warm hand slid up and down his length.

"Let me worry about that," Ephraim said with a wink.

Lyon watched as the prince leaned forward and took the tip of his arousal in his mouth. His first cry echoed in the cavernous library, but he was silenced by Ephraim's fingers reaching up and pressing into his mouth. Instinct guided him, and he wrapped his frail hand around the prince's wrist, running his tongue over the calloused fingertips. Ephraim made a noise of encouragement, which only succeeded in running terribly arousing vibrations down his hard length.

Slowly, Ephraim bobbed his head, copying any movements Lyon made on his fingers. It was an odd sort of power, a power Lyon thoroughly enjoyed. He took the man's fingers deep in his mouth, watching as the prince struggled to copy, gagging a little as the tip of his length brushed the back of his throat. He couldn't help but jolt his hips forward a little.

Seeing Ephraim beneath him, and being the one in control, turned him on more than any of their frantic touches from before ever had. It was Ephraim's idea, sure, but if he wanted, he could fold his fingers into that teal colored hair and thrust until he was satisfied. With a pop, he released the prince's fingers and pulled his head back as he hopped down from the table.

"Don't move," Lyon ordered.

Ephraim's blue eyes showed his discontent at being ordered around but he obeyed anyways. Lyon bit his lip as he pushed his length back into the prince's mouth, one hand holding Ephraim's head still. He knew the prince could easily break his grip, but the fact that he was accepting the power exchange made it all the better.

The warm heat of the man's mouth was too much, and with a quick buck he let himself come in the other's mouth. Ephraim spluttered for a moment, but as Lyon's grip loosened he took the softening length further in his mouth, tongue running up and down as if to clean him. Lyon leaned against the table panting, pushing Ephraim's head away when the prince's actions became too painful on his over-sensitized flesh.

"Well?" Ephraim asked as he stood.

"Certainly the best you've done," Lyon said with a smirk, tucking himself back into his pants and folding his robes closed.

"You were whimpering like a girl," Ephraim scoffed.

Lyon tugged the prince over and kissed him again. He didn't want to argue, not after he had enjoyed himself so much. The taste of his release on the prince's tongue and the arousal he felt against his thigh made heat shoot back down to his groin, stirring his length once more.

"I think it's your turn now," Lyon breathed against his lips.

"I-"

The library door was slammed open and they jumped apart like scared rabbits as Knoll walked through, arms full of books. "Lyon! Master Canas has given me more tomes to look at. I think you'll find them quite interesting!"

"Yes, yes, of course," Lyon said. "Let me just walk Ephraim out."

The other shaman nodded as he set the books down with a loud thud. Keeping his hand on Ephraim's lower back, Lyon guided them towards the exit.

"You might want to do something about that," Lyon said, peering over the prince's shoulder to make sure Knoll had his back turned. His leg bumped against Ephraim's arousal and he smirked when the prince gave out a stifled groan.

"That's supposed to be your job," Ephraim said.

"Maybe later," Lyon said.

Ephraim's hands wrapped around his head and pulled him in for a hard kiss. The next moment, Lyon was left stumbling and the prince was gone, shutting the door behind him. Straightening his robes, Lyon strode back towards Knoll, sweeping into his seat and avoiding the shaman's gaze.

"Shouldn't leave a man yearning like that," Knoll said, smirking even though he never looked up.

Lyon nearly choked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."


End file.
